Wildernesses
Overview. Wildernesses are uncontrolled regions on the map. Each Wilderness you conquer and control increases your resource production rate. The higher the level of the Wilderness, the greater the increase to your resources. However, higher level plots will be more heavily defended by Anthropus. All Wilderness other than plains and swamps will give a % increase of your income once they are captured. The number of Wildernesses you can capture depends upon the level of your fortress. Once your army is large enough, it is advisable to only capture lakes and/or savannas, due to the increased consumption of a larger army (farming plus wilderness bonuses will never be enough to feed a large army, food comes from attacking camps). A level 1 Wilderness gives a 5% increase to its resource, and each level after increases by 5% per level, up to 50% for level a 10 Wilderness. Wildernesses can be abandoned at any time and any stationed troops will be returned. All lakes level 5 or higher have a chance to give you a Water Dragon Egg if you send your great dragon with your troops. Hills of level 7 or higher can give you a Stone Dragon Egg. Mountains of 7 or higher can give you a Fire Dragon Egg. Savannas of level 7 or higher can yield a wind dragon egg. Odds of obtaining the egg increase with higher level wildernesses Go for 9s and 10s. Once you have completed your Great Dragon Armor set, the same levels of these four types of wildernesses will also have a chance to drop the corresponding dragon armor pieces. There is also a small chance that lakes, hills, mountains and savannas of level 7 or higher will drop fangtooth respirators, glowing mandrake, volcanic runes or banshee talons for production of elite units in their respective outposts. The odds to find them are quite small compared to obtaining them from Anthropus camps, so they are not a stable and reliable source of them. However, until you are strong enough to wave a level 7 Anthropus Camp, waving a level 7 or higher wilderness is your best option. TIP: When capturing wildernesses take a long march, this will allow nearer ones to remain available for multiple attacks with only a short march. Wilderness Defenses Attack Guide Do NOT mix speed troops (like SSDs, BDs, and Pack Dragons) and ranged troops (including the Great Dragon and elemental dragons) when attacking. Due to the way combat works in the world of Atlantis, the size of the battlefield is determined by the attacker's longest range attacking troops. Once the battleground size is determined, opposing forces then rush at each other to initiate attacks. While alone, dragons will easily reach the other side in one round and slaughter pesky ranged troops. However, with ranged troops on your own side the enemy melee troops will advance before your dragons can even try to attack enemy ranged, protecting them from harm and exposing your relatively frail/costly/rare (for SSDs/BDs/Pack Dragons, respectively) dragons to a lot more firepower than they can handle. The exception is the combination of the Wind Dragon and Banshees, which are designed to harmonize with each other. Slower melee units, while not optimal, can be combined with speedier Dragons without any harm besides marching time costs. As they do not increase the battlefield size, they will not interfere with your Dragons' ability to decimate foes, and typically provide extra firepower after the first round. Longbowmen Level 1: 25 LBM; Met 1; WC 3; Med 1 Level 2: 80 LBM; Met 1; WC 3; Med 1 Level 3: 460 LBM; Met 2; WC 5; Med 2 Level 4: 800 LBM; Met 3; WC 5; Med 3 Level 5: 1450 LBM Met 4, WC 6, Med 4 Level 6: 3200 LBM; Met 4; WC 6; Med 4 Level 7: 5700 LBM; Met 6; WC 6; Med 7 Level 8: 6000 LBM; Met 7; WC 7; Med 7 Level 9: 8000 LBM; Met 8; WC 8; Med 8 (Less troops added with each research) Level 10: 31,000 LBM; Met 9; WC 9; Med 9 or 40,000 LBM; Met8; WC 7; Med 7 NOTE: Above level 5, RandomNumberGenerator will occasionally kill LBM. Add 10% Minotaurs or ATs to protect LBM Proven fact that 1500 LBM with Level 1 Metallurgy & Level 3 Weapons Calibration only can take over a Level 6 Wilderness perfectly. I took level 7's with 700 LBM 700 Min no problem-noxmortem Note: You do not need that much research for a lvl 9 i take lvl 9s with lvl 5 met med and wep cal with 10k longbows no problem i add 1 spy. Also for the level 10 wilds 35k longbows with lvl 6wep cal lvl 8 met and lvl 7 med works perfect everytime. Samples are below they are more accurate than the above examples. I take lvl 9's with about 9500 LBM with WC 5, Met 4, and Med 5. Note:WC,MET,MED at lvl 7 4500 lbm for lvl 9 wilderness. Note2: Usually 11k LBM + 1GD/EleDragon is enough to defeat a Lv10 wild w/out any losses (Lv8 Dragonry, Lv6 Met, Lv6 Med & Lv6 WC) Note: WC 6, Met 5, Med 3, 7000 LBM took me already 4 lvl9 wildernesses! I with no losses have many times taken a level 10 wilderness/plain with 33,000 lbms, 3000 mino, and 1 Great Dragon WC 7, Met 7, and Med 7. Battle Dragons Please note that weapons calibration does not affect battle dragons or swift strike dragons. Neither type of dragon has any ranged attack, and therefore weapons calibration (which increases range) has no use.They do, however, rely on your Dragonry research level to cross the battlefield quickly to begin attacking sooner, resulting in fewer losses to ranged units while crossing the battlefield. Level 1: 1 BD (5med,5met,5dragon) Level 2: 5 BD (5med, 5met, 5dragon) Level 3: 12 BD (7med, 10met, 8dragon) Level 4: 150 BD (met8 med8 dra8) Level 5: 200 BD (met8 med8 dra8) Level 6: 1155 BD (met8 med7) or 850 BD (met8 med8 dra8) Level 7: 1980 BD (met4 med4 dra6) or 1100 BD (met8 med8 dra8) Level 8: 2140 BD (met6 med8 dra8) Level 9: 9000 BD (met6, med8, dra7) or 5000 BD (met8 med8 dra8) Level 10: 15000 BD (met6 med7 dra8) or 10000 BD (met8 med8 dra8) Note: Random loses (about 1 to 100 troops) will be there for level 7+ for the given numbers when with a GD, because the range of GD is very high. Has to get dragonry up to level 10 to avoid this. Fangtooths If you begin taking losses, then you need to increase your research levels. Level 1 : 2 Fangs + 1 LBM Level 2 : 4 Fangs + 1LBM Level 3 : 6 Fangs + 1 LBM Level 4 : 12 Fangs + 1 LBM Level 5 : 25 Fangs + 1 LBM Level 6 : 75 Fangs + 1 LBM Level 7 : 200 Fangs + 1 LBM Level 8 : 400 Fangs + 1 LBM Level 9 : 1200 Fangs + 1 LBM Level 10 : 3000 Fangs + 5000 LBM 'Swift Strike Dragons' Level 1: 10 SSD (1 Metallurgy, 1 Medicine, 2 Dragonry) Level 2: 100 SSD (2 Metallurgy, 2 Medicine, 2 Dragonry) Level 3: 500 SSD (3 Metallurgy, 3 Medicine, 3 Dragonry) Level 4: 600 SSD (3 Metallurgy, 2 Medicine, 2 Dragonry) Level 5: 1100 SSD (3 Metallurgy, 3 Medicine, 3 Dragonry) Level 6: 4000 SSD (7 Metallurgy, 5 Medicine, 7 Dragonry) Level 7: 7000 SSD (6 Metallurgy, 6 Medicine, 6 Dragonry) Level 8: 10000 SSD (8 Metallurgy, 7 Medicine, 8 Dragonry) Level 9: 17000 SSD* (8 Metallurgy, 8 Medicine, 8 Dragonry) Level 10: 23000 SSD* (9 Metallurgy, 8 Medicine, 9 Dragonry) * Due to troops types present, level 9 and 10 always have a chance at some troop loss with only SSD. Higher numbers of SSD greatly reduce losses. Troop Table Do NOT post 'yes' or 'no' in the confirmation boxes. If the information is incorrect, fix it. If you can confirm it, upload a screenshot as evidence. } Important Reminder: It is requested that anyone wishing to add data simply post a screenshot under Troop Requirements Confirmation Screen Captures along with all relevant research levels and the date of the battle. Deletion '''of coordinates, city name, user name, general name and picture is permitted and encouraged! Images of Anthropus Troop Requirements Confirmation Screen Captures '''Delete Identifying Information ''Before ''Posting! doa2.jpg|metalurgy 6 medicine 5 dragonry 8 attack lvl 5 wilderness doa3.jpg|metalurgy 6 medicine 5 dragonry 8 attackin level 6 wilderness doa4.jpg|metalurgy 6 medicine 5 dragonry 8 attackin level 7 wilderness doa5.jpg|metalurgy 6 medicine 5 dragonry 8 attackin level 8 wilderness doa6.jpg|metalurgy 6 medicine 5 dragonry 8 attackin level 9 wilderness 1 BD = 1 Mountain.jpg|1 Battle Dragon giong to conquer a level 1 Mountain. Met. = 9, Med. = 8, Dra. = 9 egg.jpg|'9 wave attack:' 1st wave= 6400 LBM, 2nd-9th wave=1 spy; egg found in 7th wave; WC5, MED5, MET8 Wld2.PNG|Level 9 Savanna Wld1.PNG|Level 9 Lake wld3.PNG|Level 9 Lake wld4.PNG|Level 9 Savanna Captured.PNG|Metallury, Medicine & Weapons Calibration all at Level 5 ForestL10_8000BD.png|L10 Forest, Met., Med., Drag. L9, Weapon calibration L8, 8000BD. Also lost 12BD on another identical attack same day. L10-20000LBM-MetMed9Cal8.png|L10 hill, Met & Med. 9, Calibration 8. Won many times with 20000 LBM, no losses. lvl 5 wild.JPG|LBM & Mino defeating lvl 5 wild WC:3 Met:1 Med:0 Unbenannt.png|Its sooooo esay lake 7.png|lvl 7 lake with underpowered units but more of em confirmed.png|level 8 savanna Screen shot 2011-05-30 at 8.56.06 PM.png|Proof that 8000 BDs will have losses on a lvl 10 with maxed research and 5 star Screen shot 2011-05-30 at 9.25.33 PM.png|lvl 9 Hill, 4500 BDs, no losses, maxed research, also worked with 5500 BDs Screen shot 2011-05-30 at 9.59.29 PM.png|Lvl 10 Hill, 8500 BD, 100% Loot, 0 Losses, Max Research 110531.jpg|Lev 9 Wilderness beat with 5750 BD , L5 Met, L5 Drag, L5 Med lost 2 bds.jpg|Lvl 7 lake, 1003 BDs and 2 died :(, I have have Med 7, Metallurgy 6, Dragonry 5 Untitled11.png|Lvl 10 lake, Metalurgy lvl 7, Medicine lvl7 and Dragonry lvl 7 proof of stone d lvl 9.png|this is evidence to show stone dragon can defeat a lvl 7 wild (and lvl 4 anthro) DoA Lv5 Wild 1.jpg|Level 5 Wilderness success (with losses) Low Level Tech 1.jpg|Metallurgy 2, Calibration 1, Medicine 0 Untitled.jpg|lv 10 hills met8 med7 wc8 a.png|1300 Longbow Men win against level 7 hill. Weapons Cal. Level 3 Metalurgy Level 2 and Medicine level 3 doa01.jpg|100BD 850SSD 80AT with 3M/3M/3WC/4D DoA01.jpg|1,000 BD vs Lvl 7. Five star general. Dragonry Lvl. 8, Metallurgy Lvl. 8, Medicine Lvl. 5 Lake 10.jpg|Lake 10 - 13k BD - Met, Med, Dra, Wep 8 hill.jpg|Hill lvl 10 Battle Report.PNG|I know we aren't supposed to post losses, but this one shows information to counter the chart. On a level 10 wilderness, 7000 SSD's and 8000 BD's WILL have losses The chart states they don't as of June 21, 2011, but no dragonry is given. This is with Level 8 Dragonry, either you need 9 for no losses, or the information is incorrect (this isn't the first time this happened, simply the first one I posted. The other battle reports can be posted upon request.) level 10 wild.png|11,373 BDs : Metallurgy 5, Medicine 6, Dragonry 7 lvl9.png|Metalurgy 8, medicine 5, WC 7 dragons of atlantis.png|lake level 7 med1 10k bd lvl 10 wild.PNG|LVL 10 LAKE WITH 10,000 BATTLE DRAGONS LVL 7 WEAPONS CAL, LVL 7 METTURLGY, LVL 7 MEDICINE, LVL 7 DRAGONRY, PERFORMED THIS HUNDREDS OF TIMES LOOKING FOR EGGS AND DRAGON ARMOR Lvl 5 wilderness.jpg|wc-2 ; met-2 ; med-0 WildLVL9.jpg|LVL 9 Mountain Met 5 Med 5 WC 5 13888 LBM losses wildsteal1.jpg|jawun the liar 1 wildsteal2.jpg|jawun 2 lvl7-hit-wiki.JPG|Level 7 hill tackeled with 4 metallurgy, 3 medicine, 3 weapon calibration - 900 lbm and 40 porters Lv270.jpg|7 minators hit lv2. wilderness. 2 star. both research level are 1. confirmed at 08-22-11 2.jpg|LBM 25 with 12 porters. Metallurgy 2, Calibration 1, Medicine 0 Screenshot.png|Lv4 Mountain: 2 Met // 2 Cal // 0 Med lake6.gif|Lake lvl 6 2100SSD.png|2100 SSD 9 Weapons Calibration 10 Medicine 9 Metallurgy lvl10 wild DOA.jpg|Met-6, med-7, weapons-6, dragonry-7. IMPORTANT- I used a 'Crimson Bull' and 'Dragon Hearts'! Proof4600sd.jpg|Level 8 Hill attack Wiki-LVL-10-Wild.jpg|Attack on LVL 10 Wild - No Loss victory.png|Metallurgy Level 1, Weapons Calibration level 1, Rapid Deployment level 1, with a 2-star general. lv 9 wild.jpg 2.jpg|date: oct 5, 2011 - research WC 8, dragonry 8, met 8, med 7 Wild Lv5 Banshee.JPG|Level 5 Wild w/ 200 Banshee l5 lake.JPG|level 5 lake 620 lbm + 500 mino success berg lvl 2.jpg|Mountain lvl 2 Metallurgy 4 Weapons 4 Medicine 3 Dragonry 3.jpg|Metallurgy 4 Weapons 4 Medicine 3 Dragonry 3 effect of dragon heart boost - wood lvl 10.jpg|lvl 10 with GD lvl 8, 19500 LBM, 1 spy, 725 AT and low levels of research Lvl7 lake123.jpg|LVL 7 Lake WC4, Metal 4, Med 5, Drag 3, 500 LBM, 50AT, 100 MIN Please post screenshots of your victorious battle in this gallery. Please make the caption to your image your Metalurgy, Medicine, Weapons Calibration and Dragonry research levels. Please do not post the outcome of battles in which you lost troops. Category:Wilderness Category:level 11 Category:22000 Category:13000 Category:11000 Category:4100 Category:3000 Category:2100 Category:1000 Category:600 Category:600 Category:Brats Category:3000 Category:wilderness Category:anthropus camps